1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy wagons and more particularly pertains to a new toy wagon and cooler combination for carrying children passengers and storing items in a temperature moderated climate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy wagons is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy wagons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,681; 5,538,267; 3,963,262; 2,950,924; 4,989,767; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 347,407.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy wagon and cooler combination. The inventive device includes a wagon body having a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall. A pulling means is used for pulling the wagon body. A plurality of wheels is each rotatably coupled to the bottom wall of the wagon body. A first cooler extends into a top edge of the front wall. The first cooler has a lid thereon. The lid is hingedly coupled to the top edge of the front wall. The lid is adapted to selectively open and close the first cooler.
In these respects, the toy wagon and cooler combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying children passengers and storing items in a temperature moderated climate.